Night of Passion
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Sango x Miroku] He'll do anything to please her, even being completely at her mercy. Commission.


**A/N:** Part 1 of 2 commissions for someone on DeviantArt. This was done as part of a sale I have going on; if you're interested, PM me and I'll give you the details. Basically it's packs of writing at a discounted price. :)

* * *

**Night of Passion**

* * *

To say Miroku and Sango have been through a lot would be a vast understatement. After journeying with Inuyasha and Kagome for years, they learned many things about one another. Sango thought Miroku was nothing but a lecherous pervert, but once she got to know the kind of man he was, she felt herself start to fall for him.

Of course, even though she fell for him, it didn't mean she was above slapping him whenever he touched her rear. However, even that became the norm for them, and Sango didn't know where she'd be without his touches, however perverted they may be. It was just how Miroku was, and Sango loved every part of him, even his perverseness.

During the final battle with Naraku, as they lay in the chasm, determined to die together, Sango realized just how far her feelings went for the monk. She would do anything to stay with him, even if that meant dealing with the danger of being swallowed by his wind tunnel. And when he bolted, not wanting her to meet the same fate as his father, the demon slayer knew she would do anything to protect him - no matter the cost to herself.

Then everyone finally defeated Naraku after what felt like a eternity of fights and tragedies, and they could have the life they always wanted for each other. The first night Sango gave herself to Miroku was one she'd never forget. He was so gentle, so loving as they made love, it was like a million fireworks shot through her body and soul.

Even though Kagome was no longer with them - and who knew if she would ever return to the feudal era; the bone eaters well was gone - the pair did their best to be there for Inuyasha, even though he told them countless times he didn't want their pity. But Sango couldn't imagine how the half demon felt, losing the love of his life - twice. She couldn't begin to fathom how she would feel if Miroku one day disappeared.

She clung to him, fearing she would lose him if she so much as let go for a second. But Miroku would kiss her hair and whisper in her ear he was never going to leave her alone, she was stuck with him for the rest of their mortal lives, and he would find her even in the afterlife.

They made love each and every night, their soft moans echoing off the walls. But Sango... she wanted more. She wanted to feel what it would be like if she had complete control over Miroku, but had no idea how to bring it up. As they lay in the afterglow of one of their lovemaking sessions, Miroku brushes her hair out of her eyes and says, "What do you want to ask?"

"W-What?" Sango replies, cheeks flushing delicate pink. "I..."

"You can tell me anything, my love," Miroku whispers gently, kissing her temple. "So what's on your mind?"

"I... I wanted to feel..."

"Yes?"

"What it was like to have control over you," Sango murmurs, blushing heavier. "B-But you can say no if you want..."

"If it would bring you pleasure, I'll do anything you ask," Miroku decrees. "How would you like to control me, my heart?"

Sango worries the skin of her bottom lip before uttering, "Can I... blindfold and bind you?"

"Of course." The monk reaches for some cloths, and hands them to her. "I trust you."

Biting on her lips, Sango hesitates for a brief moment before Miroku gives her an encouraging smile. Nodding, she gently ties one cloth around his eyes, then turning him so she can bind his hands together. "Is... is this okay?"

"It's fine, Sango," Miroku reassures. "It's different, but a good different."

Feeling resolved, Sango debates what she should do, now that Miroku is completely at her mercy. She starts by running her fingers softly across his bare chest, smiling appreciatively when a little gasp slips from his lips. Getting more bold, she lowers her lips to lap at one of his nipples, her fingers playing with the other, and he squirms a little while a wanton moan floats from him.

Continuing to make love to his chest, Sango's other hand reaches down, gliding across Miroku's chest before stopping at his length. A bead of precum drips from the tip, so she uses that as a lubricant to slide her fingers across his thick girth, pleased when her lover groans and shudders. After giving a little nip to his nipple, she moves off, capturing his lips with hers.

Miroku opens for her, and she slides her tongue inside, flicking and rubbing against his as drool dribbles down their chins. They continue to kiss for several seconds before Sango pulls away, running her fingers across his cheek. "All okay?"

"Better than okay," Miroku gasps out, a heavy blush painting his cheeks as Sango continues to glide her fingers up and down his shaft. "S-Sango, I'm going to-"

No more words need to be said. Sango moves her hand, eliciting a moan from Miroku, before replacing it with her lips. She runs her tongue over the underside of his erection, giving it a deep suck, and that's all it takes for Miroku to come apart, threads of cum shooting down her throat and dripping down her lips. Sango swallows every drop before coming off his cock and sliding up his body to remove the cloths blinding and binding him.

"How was it?" she asks, still not believing she was able to do it. By the blissful look on Miroku's face, she takes a guess he enjoyed as much as her. "Could we... do it again sometime?"

"Anytime you want," Miroku murmurs, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheeks. "That was amazing. iYou're/i amazing."

"I... thank you," Sango whispers, cheeks darkening. "Though... next time could you do it to me?"

"Whatever you desire," Miroku says with a smile. "Though we should go to bed. It's getting late."

"Yes." Sango curls against Miroku, resting her head against his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
